Birthday Wishes
by KatrinaKaiba
Summary: Birthdays are a time for laughter, presents, and reminiscing. Harvey's birthday is here and its time for the usual birthday gifts and shenanigans. First chapter Donna/Harvey. Second chapter Harvey/Mike.
1. Donna

This was a fun thing to write. I like character development and I really like exploring different relationships. There is a second chapter to this that is Harvey/Mike centric. This chapter can be interpreted as Donna/Harvey if you want to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Suits.

* * *

Growing older was difficult for everyone. Everyone that is except Harvey Specter. He had graciously accepted the inevitable, convincing himself that age only enhanced his spectacularly good looks. It must've started at a young age, the acceptance of growing older; with a name like Harvey Reginald Specter, how could you not? His younger brother was a constant source of trouble, in the fact that he attracted it or exhibited it. Harvey spent most of his time trying to shield him and fix the problems caused. He had grown up too quickly after learning his mother's dirty secret, the secret itself causing him to withdraw into himself and put up walls to guard his sinful mother.

Whatever the reason, Harvey didn't dread the coming of his birthday for the fact that he was another year older; no, he dreaded it because it caused an endless amount of embarrassment for him around the office. People were constantly stopping him to say their congratulations on another year survived. They stopped him mid-sentence when talking to a client, making the client themselves obligated to also offer their best wishes. Then there was that year that the whole firm sang him _Happy Birthday_. That was when he turned 30 and was promoted to senior associate. That was Jessica's birthday present. The only highlight of that evening was watching Louis stew in the corner nursing a particularly fruity drink while Harvey had been taking shots of tequila the whole night, picking up a particularly flexible waitress to play with. Yes, looking back on it now, Harvey could say that was one of the better birthdays, but only when looking at it now.

The thing that made the day better were the large amounts of presents he was given. Yes, even as a man in his late thirties, he still received many presents. And he accepted them gratefully. Presents from grateful clients, other partners, and his family. Good alcohol, fine chocolates, expensive knick knacks that he would never buy in a million years but kept because someone else had paid a lot for them. That and they made great re-gifts for Christmas. It was a good thing that rich people didn't remember what they bought for their lawyers.

Louis once said that Harvey only looked forward to his birthday because it was a day specifically made to stroke his ego. Harvey grinned and replied that yes, stroking his ego was exactly what Louis' wife did for him. Louis stuttered and produced the same excuse that he didn't have a wife, but Harvey had walked away already, chuckling to himself.

So, all in all, his birthdays weren't too terrible. He just had to get through the embarrassing well wishes from everyone. In recent years, Harvey spent his time in his office and didn't speak to anyone. The presents would steadily grow on Donna's desk and he would spend most of his time watching her try not to open them. It was amusing to watch, to say the very least. Her fingers would dance across the keyboard at a rapid pace that Harvey only sees once a year. She would try to distract herself from wanting to know what was in the boxes and bags next to her. Her back would slump about two inches with the weight of the unknown on top of her shoulders. If there was one thing Donna hated, it was not knowing something. Sometimes, Harvey would spend an hour lounging in his chair with a pen at his lips, simply watching Donna. He would watch as her head would turn a fraction of an inch, enough to see if Harvey was in the office. Then she would turn her head away, looking as if she was looking at a paper or a file, but Harvey knew better. She was trying to get a glimpse into a bag that was stationed next to her. She wanted to know who it was from, what it was and would Harvey hate it enough to give it to her. He would chuckle at the performance.

This year, the presents came early, which to Harvey meant that he would be spending most of his time Donna-watching. Harvey had already been seated at his desk when Donna walked in and saw the offending packages. Her back stiffened and her knuckles turned white from gripping the handle of her bag tightly. Harvey hid his smirk behind the file he was reading; just because it was his birthday didn't mean work stopped for the best goddamn closer in New York City. Donna strode into his office with the aforementioned package and threw it on his couch. He stared at it for a moment then turned his head to look at the irate redhead in front of him.

"Good morning Donna, how are you?" He asked cordially, unable to control the smile crossing his face. Donna sighed exasperatedly.

"You get too much pleasure out of this you know that?" She said almost whining. Harvey's smile turned into a smirk when he realized that Donna was going to begin making her case. This day was just turning into a ball of fun early.

"If you just let me screen the presents, I could weed out the bad ones. Remember, Paul Porter gave you that hideous bow tie three years ago? We could've saved all the mind soap for something better, like Louis at the tennis club," here Donna shuddered, "if you had let me just open the presents before giving them to you."

"Donna, we've been through this. I like to open the presents later when everyone has gone home. It would just take the fun out of opening them if you opened them first." Harvey said, eyes dancing with humor. Donna stamped her heel on the carpeted floor.

"I'll wrap them up again. I have wrapping paper at the desk. You can enjoy opening the presents like the five-year-old boy you are and I'll be able to protect you from the really bad ones." Donna argued. Harvey chuckled as he leaned back in the chair.

"Donna, just take the presents and stack them at your desk. It's simple."

"You don't have them staring at you all day." Donna practically screamed in frustration. Harvey laughed out loud.

"They stare at you?" he asked humorously.

"Yes. They stare at me. They say 'Donna, open us. We won't tell Harvey. You are the supreme ruler and master of all Donna.'" Donna had adopted a creepy shrill voice to imitate the presents as.

Harvey's eyebrow rose. "Really, they say that?" He said dubiously. Donna nodded.

"Yes, even inanimate objects know of my greatness." She said seriously. Harvey rolled his eyes and sat forward.

"My answer is still no." Harvey said. Donna glared at him.

"Then they're coming in here." Donna said. "The presents. Let them talk to you. 'Harvey, you should've let Donna open us. Now you're getting another bow tie. It's polka dots. We know you love them.' Yeah, that's what they'll say to you."

"Fine." Harvey said. Donna nodded and walked out. There were other boxes waiting for her. Harvey watched as she gathered them and swung the door open with her hip. She then dropped them harshly on the couch. "Unlike you Donna, I can control myself."

"That's because you have everything!" Donna cried. Harvey smiled.

"No because I have impeccable self-control."

"You, self-control? Ha! You have the patience of a raging rhino. I give you to three, only because you have a meeting at one-thirty." Donna bet crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's my birthday. If I want to open _my_ presents then I certainly can when I please." Harvey said leaning on his hand. Donna's eyes became murderous.

"Now see if I stop anyone from coming in here now." Donna hissed.

"It's no different than any other day Donna." Harvey reminded her. Donna pursed her lips and stormed out of the office. Harvey chuckled. This was just too good.

Donna sat at her chair staring at the computer screen as more presents came to her desk. She had stopped trying to leave them in Harvey's office one-by-one as they came when it became apparent that she was getting up out of her chair every five seconds to put them in his office. Now it was every so often she stuck them in the room, only when the pile got too big for her desk. She took the liberty of disposing the flowers that came for him. Harvey didn't like flowers much; for various reasons. They remind of him of his father's funeral, now five years ago. They remind him of his mother; the slimy woman always loved to have flowers in the house and would often wear perfume with floral undertones. They remind him of his younger brother and his wedding; something Harvey convinced himself he would never have simply because he viewed many women as he viewed his mother, with distain and mistrust. They were a cliché; something that reminded him of the fragility of life. It was why he didn't take flowers when he saw his father; a bottle of malt the two enjoyed was enough.

Donna had redistributed the flowers around the various offices. She rewrote the cards and sent some to people that needed a pick-me-up, a thank you, a bribe to leave her alone and just because she was Donna. They were all beautiful flowers, expensive and perfectly arranged. Nothing but the best for Harvey Specter. However, they were all wasted on people who were probably not deserving of their beauty, but such was life. Her thoughts were broken when someone came sidling up against her desk. Her head lifted and saw Louis staring smugly at her.

"Hi Donna." He greeted, the smirk on his face deepening. Donna resisted the urge to roll her eyes and cocked her head instead.

"No." She simply said and turned back to the computer.

"Donna, you don't even know what I was going to ask." Louis said pulling up one of his fingers.

"Doesn't matter, the answer is still no." Donna argued. Louis huffed and straightened stiffly.

"Donna this is ridiculous. I need to see Harvey."

"You don't have an appointment. You can't storm the castle without an appointment."

"I know you're curious about his presents. I can take these to him." Louis offered.

"No, I'll do it later." Donna said monotonically, hinting that she was finished with the conversation. Louis puffed his chest out trying to look important.

"Donna, I'm ordering you to let me in there. I'm still higher up on the food chain. And don't," he said before Donna interrupted. "Bring up that date. I have put it behind me and Dr. Lipscitz says that I need to accept my faults. So I'm over it."

Donna was silent, not looking at Louis. Louis tried to contain his glee when suddenly he heard sniffling. Donna looked at him with teary eyes striking guilt into his heart.

"You know. This is has been a rough day for me already and you're not making it better. Everyone is making it worse. They all want to go in and I try to do my job and not let them in and all I get is anger and contempt and people yelling at me and I can't handle it anymore!" Donna sobbed, her face red and voice high-pitched. Louis' face fell.

"Who's yelling at you? I'll make them pay." He offered, anger building.

Donna continued as if she didn't hear him. "And then you tell me I'm being ridiculous and all I'm trying to do is my job and you're telling me I'm being ridiculous. Harvey's going to be so mad if I let anyone in today because he doesn't want to be disturbed and he's already not happy with me because I keep giving him his presents but there's just too much and he won't listen to me. I can't keep them on my desk all day because then I won't be able to do my work. Then you come and want to go in and you're giving me a hard time. Everyone is giving me a hard time and they won't leave me alone and I think you should go now because I'm really upset." Donna said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Okay. Better still, I'll tell everyone to leave you alone." Louis promise and walked away from her.

"Thank you Louis you're a saint." Donna said tearfully. When he had rounded the corner, Donna sighed and smiled. _That was too easy,_ she thought. She wiped her tears off her face and looked into the mirror. Her makeup hadn't washed away too much, she still looked presentable. That was good. She smiled and continued to do her work as if nothing had happened.

"Nice job Donna." She heard from the intercom. She smiled and turned her head to wink at him. He winked at her and looked back at his files. She turned back to the computer just as more presents and flowers were stacked at her desk. She glared at the delivery boy who just shrugged.

"Don't shoot the messenger." He said walking away. Donna sighed and pushed the flowers further away from her. She pulled out the copy of the company directory that she printed out especially for this day. She took in the highlights and pen markings that indicated who got flowers already and for what. Her manicured nail scraped down the list to find a name that hadn't received flowers yet. She stopped on the unhighlighted one that came next. She sighed and decided that the card didn't need to be sent. She picked up the smallest vase and made her way down the hall to the associates' bullpen.

There were whispers flying everywhere. Heads whipped toward the clacking heels as they made their way down the linoleum floor. Eyes bugged as the source of contention stopped at a small cubicle where a blonde man currently sat, Mike Ross, his eyes glued to a piece of paper, yellow highlighter threatening to fall from his lips. Earbuds currently sat in his ears, ensuring that he didn't hear anything that the other associates were complaining about.

The music swept in his ears and around his brain. Mike had found after experimentation with different variables what could help ease the furious activity in his brain. The first variable was of course the pot he had been smoking since he was kicked out of college. That helped a lot but it was not the safest of variables for him since he was strictly forbidden from using it. He then tried alcohol and while it helped a bit, it was damaging in the long run. Music had actually been tried on happenstance. After the mock trial, the taunting and snickers were extremely hard to take, more so than usual. He was tired and had enough so he turned on his Pandora and began to listen. The music helped him concentrate better, stopped invading thoughts from entering and allowed him to recall the information he needed at the moment. After the resounding success he found at that time, he decided to experiment with different genres. The type of music he found helped the best was classical music. Mike wasn't a fan of it at first; the music bored him, however during one of his more stressful work periods, his Pandora decided to feed him a song from a famous play, _The Phantom of the Opera,_ The Overture, to be precise. The loud sweeping crescendos, the crashing percussion, the singing violins; they put his mind to rest. After that he found more Broadway musicals that had large orchestras and loud music. He chuckled as he remembered one time when Louis had pulled the earbuds out of his ears to berate him for listening to music during work and was completely shocked at the lovely sound of Sarah Brightman belting out _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_ through the buds. Louis' eyes bugged out, more than usual and he simply turned away with a "continue what you were doing Ross" and that was that. He didn't bring it up again until much later when Mike had found two tickets to the show sitting on his desk and Louis commented that it was a shame to not see it live. It was a nice time, surprisingly. Louis wasn't as much of an asshole when doing something he enjoyed. He smiled briefly for a moment until he saw a flash of red in his peripheral vision. He looked up and saw Donna standing over him.

"Thinking about a beautiful woman?" Donna said hand cocked on a hip. Mike smiled and pulled the highlighter from his mouth.

"Yeah, you could say that. She's standing in front of me." Mike said batting his eyelashes. Donna laughed and pushed the small vase full of flowers at him. Mike took them, crinkling his eyebrows together. "What's this for?" He inquired curiously.

"For being you." Donna simply said turning away. Mike sat back at his desk staring at the arrangement of roses and lilies. He smiled and placed them on one of the counters behind him, turning back to the task at hand. He ignored the stares and gasps the other associates. He put the buds back in his ears and began to get lost in a world of romance and law briefs.

Time seemed to move quickly after that. Saturdays tended to be that way. Everyone worked faster to get everything done so they could rest on Sunday. That and getting completely trashed at the bar down on 50th and Lexington. People were leaving in groups and Donna remained at her desk to take the rest of the straggling presents that came from those leaving. Donna took the presents and practically threw them beside her, whishing it was almost over. She couldn't stand it anymore; the presents were practically overtaking the entire office. This was the most Harvey had received in years. She thought it was because of the amount of cases but was startled to find that Harvey had taken fewer clients this year. It was curious, to say the least. She then cocked her head over the partition and was able to see the corner of one of the associates' cubicle. She smiled as she leaned back. It wasn't because he had more clients, it's that the ones he had were more grateful than previous years and a certain blonde man had something to do with that.

"Donna." Harvey called through the speaker. Donna raised an eyebrow in curious wonder. He rarely uses the intercom to call her, preferring to just speak in a raised voice to the glass door. She turned her head and was met with the entire glass wall covered with presents. She stifled a giggled and stood up, grabbing many packages from her desk and walked into the room.

Harvey was seated at his desk, staring at the presents. There were so many more since he got back from his meeting. A lot more. He may have to rent a U-Haul truck to get them out of the office. Hell, he might just have to get a crane to pull them out of the window. He was tired, he surmised as he rubbed his eyes. His jacket was hanging on a chair, his tie loosened slightly. He had gotten back from his meeting at three-fifty. He had been working until just before seven. Since then he was staring at the presents, plotting how to remove them from the office. Maybe next year he will take Donna up on her offer of screening the presents. She was just placing another set of bags on the floor when she whistled loudly.

"Harvey, are you in here? I can't find you through all these boxes. What are you going to do with them all?" Donna wondered loudly, sarcasm dripping from every word. Harvey cocked his head and pursed his lips in annoyance but remained silent. Donna smirked widely, "And I know what you're thinking, 'Donna, next year you should screen these before I take them home.' That's exactly what's going to happen next year." She said. Harvey still remained silent his eyes looking off to the side at the new presents.

"Hell, we should put them in another room and wait until Christmas. Then give them to the other partners." Harvey said. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that what you do anyway?" Donna asked. Harvey blushed a bit.

"Just for the ones I don't have to impress." Harvey chose his words carefully not wanting to use the word 'care' in any shape or form. Donna sat in an unoccupied chair.

"Good day love?" She asked slight British accent forming at the end. Harvey smiled.

"Nailed the Benson merger." Harvey gloated. Donna smiled at the happiness in his voice.

"Good for you. Guess Mike found the smoking gun huh?"

"Just in time to almost be late." Harvey said. At any other time it would have been a bitter statement, this time though it sounded slightly…affectionate. Donna let this one go…for now.

"So, wanna crack open the champagne and start opening these bad boys? I got the garbage can from the custodians for the presents that need to be removed ASAP. Oh, what's better, we can set up a fire in the parking lot for the really bad ones." Donna gushed. Harvey smiled brightly, lips turned up in amusement.

"That sounds like an idea." A voice sounded from the open door. Jessica Pearson strode into the office, heels digging into the carpet. "Dangerous, but so you." She added smiling at Harvey. She pulled a bottle of champagne from behind her and three flutes. As if Harvey's smile could grow any bigger, he let himself laugh at the managing partner's insight. She set the glasses on the desk and popped open the cork.

"Is it from the region? Because if not, then it's just sparkling wine." Harvey quipped, remembering something Mike told him Louis said. Donna laughed and took one of the flutes when Jessica poured some into it. Harvey leaned over and grabbed the second one. Jessica took the last one and lifted it into the air.

"Harvey Specter. 39 years well lived." Jessica toasted. Donna whooped and lifted her flute in agreement. Harvey smirked and lifted his. The three clinked glasses and drank at the same time. They set the flutes down with a giggle and felt content. Harvey's eyes were glowing with delight as he picked one of the boxes from the ground and ripped off the paper.

"See, five." Donna turned to Jessica. Jessica nodded in agreement. Harvey almost, _almost_, stuck his tongue out. He pulled the paper away and looked for a place to dispose of it. Donna jumped up immediately and ran outside pulling in a large black garbage can on wheels. The wheels snagged on the carpet and she tugged harder to pull it through the door. Harvey nodded his thanks and threw the paper in the empty bag. He opened the box and found a pair of silver studded cufflinks with a note. _Best Wishes. Alexander R Capman._ Finance partner. He lowered the box down next to him and pulled over another one.

This continued for another half-hour, each gift either being decidedly better or worse than the one before. This year Paul Porter gave him a tie. Ties were good; ones that had devil pitchforks were not. Donna rolled her eyes and put it with the ones that were going to the bonfire tomorrow night. The old devil would remember the tie if it were to be re-gifted since it seemed that the tie was personally picked for Harvey. The stacks soon became piles; ones to be taken with Harvey, ones to be re-gifted, ones to be thrown away, ones to be burned, sent to his brother and donated. There was also a small pile close to Donna that she was going to take with her, but no one knew that yet. Jessica had left sometime during the middle of a squabble about a crystal vase given to him by a client. Harvey hated it and wanted it gone; as in he never wanted to see it again, ever. Donna loved it and wanted to take it with her. Harvey swore that he would never talk to Donna again if she took it to her apartment. Donna was upset but Harvey had taken the vase and smashed it in the garbage can into a million pieces. Donna got over it quickly when Harvey handed her a gift to take with her; tickets to the newest show on Broadway.

The presents were soon sorted after an hour and a half. Donna had taken the garbage can down the hall to where the custodians could take it. They decided the rest of the gifts that Harvey wasn't going to take with him were to be left in his office for a time until they could be moved to an empty office downstairs until Christmas. Donna would take care of sending his brother the presents on Monday. The donated gifts were to be taken on Tuesday and he and Donna would do the honor of burning the others on Sunday after lunch. Donna took a look around at the handiwork they did.

"I have to say, that was the quickest we ever accomplished that." She remarked. Harvey followed her gaze and bobbed his head in agreement.

"I think it's the fact that I have too much crap in the condo that I'm reluctant to take anything with me." Harvey said looking at the small pile he was going to take with him. Donna looked at her larger pile.

"I just like getting your presents. And speaking of." She said slipping out of the office to her desk. She grabbed two wrapped packages and came back into the office. Harvey rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Donna." He whined. She pursed her lips in feigned anger.

"Excuse me? You did not just insult the great Donna. I am the best gifter in the world. My presents make kings shake. What did I get you the first year we started working together?" She demanded. Harvey rolled his eyes again.

"The can opener." He replied like a child caught taking a cookie from the jar.

"The can opener." Donna repeated slowly. "Now sit and wait to be stunned. I have a story." Harvey sat and crossed his legs and arms. Donna stood in front of him dramatically.

"The story begins six years ago. A young beautiful legal assistant is our heroine. She is fair, just and beautiful. She commands the heavens with her eyes and her voice is enough to make even the most stubborn lawyers fall in love with her." She flashed a smile to Harvey who smirked back, shaking his head humorously. "She puts a hand in her pocket to pull out her camera, in order to…be awesome." She dragged out. Then she suddenly gasps and looks at her empty hand. "Then, there is not such a device in her hand. She darts left and right. She looks high and low but lo, there is not a camera to be found. She is upset, for you see; her memories are on that camera and she is lost without them." She then perked up at once and pointed at the first present in Harvey's lap. It was bulky and heavy. "Then, at a distant time, some six years hence, she finds the missing piece. Her camera was found behind a dresser. She takes the photos to be developed and the proof is in the pudding." Harvey clapped as Donna took a theatrical bow.

Harvey ripped the paper and found a book. A sky blue photo album. He flipped the cover over and was met with the smiles of himself and Donna, six years ago. The pictures grew in number but what was evident is that there was happiness in the photos. He quickly flipped through the book smiling at each photo as it stimulated a memory. He turned the page and his heart stopped for a moment. There, in the plastic sleeves, were pictures of his father staring up at him. Harvey's eyes glossed over for a moment as he took in what was going to be the last time he and his father truly spent a significant amount of time with each other.

Gordon Specter was a truly handsome man; he had to be to have such an attractive son. Many of Harvey's own features were staring back at him as he took in his father's face. His neat, sandy blonde hair was a testament to Harvey's natural hair color. His light grey eyes glowed in the picture that Donna had taken. The older Specter had wanted to visit the Statue of Liberty and Harvey had obliged. Donna had taken the picture while they were still on the ferry to Liberty Island. The statue was standing proudly in the background, its beauty and grandeur was triumphed by the look of glee on the man's face. Harvey traced a finger around the face, losing his focus from the tears blurring his eyes. There were more pictures, more memories that were forgotten by Harvey during his stint of grief. The pain of losing the man that meant everything to him forced him to shut himself away once more and lose himself in the world of law. During that time Harvey had been promoted to junior partner and with such a promotion he had more case loads than ever, but that was just fine by him. He needed the monotony of work, the distraction it brought, to help stifle the ache left by his father's death.

He was shook out of his thoughts by Donna who handed him another present. This one was much thinner and hard. He ripped the paper off and gasped, his hand shot to his mouth. This was another photograph. The subjects were his father and…himself. It was a much older photo than the ones in the photo album. For one, his father looked physically younger and he, Harvey, was blonde. It was taken just after he became an associate at Pearson Hardman, before he dyed his hair brown. He laughed as he remembered his father's reaction at Christmas when Gordon opened the door and was met by a clean shaven, fitted suit-wearing _brunette _in the place of his son. It was an interesting conversation to be honest. Harvey was hard pressed to remember any of it since it had been a touchy subject. With his looks, being blonde was a problem. He was a jock as well as a blonde, as such he was expected be as dumb as a singular celled organism. He wasn't, by any stretch of the imagination, an idiot and anyone who expected that was knocked to the ground, by a baseball or a fist. It cursed him his entire life, his hair color. After leaving the DA's office, he decided that he was going to dye his hair with some of the signing bonus Jessica gave him.

His father was distraught, and that was putting it mildly. He had told Harvey that the color of his hair brought more than a change in perception. His father told him, after a few glasses, that Harvey looked like his _mother_. Harvey, who had also had a few glasses, was stunned in anger. After everything, _everything_, his father had the gall, the _audacity_, to compare him to his mother. Harvey had yelled and threw things, waking up his niece; an infant at the time. His father had tried to placate him, but Harvey would be moved. He screamed until he began to cry. It was then his father was told how long his ex-wife had been playing him. Harvey was 27 at the time. Harvey, his father's eldest son, had caught his mother playing around when he was 16. For nine years, Harvey had closed his eyes and lived with the pain of his mother's sins. It was then Gordon pulled his son in his arms and apologized for the comparison. It was then Harvey vowed to never sleep with a married woman. He never wanted to cause the pain his mother caused his father to another man.

Donna had wrapped her arms from behind him and rocked him from side to side as the tears flowed down his face, silent but still present. She ran her fingers through the gelled tresses, mussing them up. Her other hand grabbed his and he held it, squeezing them; his lifeline. The tears stopped eventually and they were replaced with a smile. He let go of Donna's hand and made a move to stand. He then turned when the two had straightened and embraced her tightly. He whispered against her cheek and in her ear, "Thank you, this is better than the can opener." Donna laughed deeply, the vibrations shaking the two of them. They stayed like that, a moment or two more, and separated.

There were no more words to be said. Nothing more to be done. The lights were turned off and things were left behind. Memories and thoughts. Tears and laughs. It was another day over. Another year passed. This one, Harvey thought, was the best of them all.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next part should be up sometime when I can connect to the internet.

Reviews make me happy.

KatrinaKaiba


	2. Mike

This is the slashy section of this story. A warning before you read; you don't like it, please don't read it and get upset with me.

One of my kinks is having Harvey fall first for Mike and be the one to initiate the relationship between them. This is my interpretation of that endevor. I hope you enjoy the final installment of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or Frank Sinatra.

* * *

Harvey wondered into his apartment after being dropped off with his gifts from the office. He placed the gifts on the floor by the elevator. He then crossed to the liquor cabinet and wondered why he was alone. He would often bring a woman home on his previous birthdays. However, this one left him, emotionally drained, which is never a term to describe Harvey Specter. Donna's present was wonderful; terrifyingly wonderful. He had left the picture in the office because he was trying to decide what the best place for it was. His desk certainly could use some personal touch.

_Personal touch?_ Harvey thought. _When did I suddenly link brains with Mike?_ He shook his head to dispel the thought. He simply left it behind. The room had enough personal touch with the vinyl records lining the walls and the balls on their stands. His name was on the walls thanks to his bachelor's degree and JD. Wasn't that enough?

He knew Mike had a picture of his grandmother on his desk. He also knew that Mike had a plant he affectionately named Christopher. His left bottom drawer, which previously housed a briefcase full of pot, now contained more candy than a convenience store. There was the Red Bull that was in the drawer above it, kept cold by cold compress packs replaced every morning. His screensaver was of an internet meme cereal eating guy who Harvey thought had a resemblance to Mike. The light fixture was decorated with stickers that were given to him by a client's daughter. A pro-bono Mike had won. The associates had heckled him for the Dora stickers but he kept them proudly. Harvey had seen him smile a few times when looking at them. Is that what personal touch meant?

Harvey was shaken from his thoughts by a knock on his door. His head whipped to the wooden fixture and with a thought of _I really, __really__ need to move_ Harvey headed toward the door. He opened it and standing there was the object of his previous thoughts; Mike Ross, his dutiful associate. He was standing with his messenger bag but the cheap suit was missing, replaced by a hoodie-jean combo. He shuffled a moment in the hall, unsure of what to do. He then smiled at Harvey.

"…it's your birthday?" He said. His voice was unlike his own, as if he was trying to be someone else. Harvey smiled.

"…yeah…" Harvey mumbled.

"…I knew that, already?" Mike continued.

"…yeah, isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year." Harvey said unable to contain the smile appearing on his face. Mike laughed.

"So you're Iron Man now?" Harvey asked leaning against the door frame.

"If you're Batman, I get to be Iron Man. He's got a genius brain." Mike argued. Harvey scoffed.

"You're not cool enough to be Iron Man. He doesn't wear stupid skinny ties." Harvey retorted. Mike rolled his eyes.

"He could totally pull them off. Like me." Mike fired back playfully. Harvey nodded and stepped aside to let Mike in. Mike shuffled in beside him and pulled his messenger bag from around his head.

"Yeah, just like you could totally pull off being in drag." Harvey remarked sarcastically, closing the door behind him and joining Mike in the living room.

"I have soft features." Mike defended, rolling his eyes. He dropped his bag on the couch and looked around the condo. He turned to Harvey, a grin crossing his face. "You know, the last time I came you wouldn't let me in."

"You were drunk." Harvey said simply. Mike nodded and took something out of his bag. It was a bottle. A long bottle of beautiful amber liquid sloshed around at the top of the corked neck and Harvey smiled.

"Happy Birthday." Mike said handing him the bottle. Harvey looked it over. His eyes took in the label. His favorite. His eyes widened at what that meant.

"Mike, you do realize how much this was right?" Harvey asked him. Mike scoffed.

"If we're going to get drunk, then you need to use the best." Mike explained.

"What makes you think I'm drinking with you?" Harvey asked challengingly.

"You won't let me go home this late on my bike. Therefore you're going to let me stay here and you're going to drink that malt and offer me some in exchange for the pot we shared at my apartment." Mike argued crossing his arms. Harvey looked at him for a moment and then laughed.

"So instead of getting drunk beforehand, you decide to get drunk here so I'll let you stay?" Harvey asked. Mike nodded as he crossed the room, sitting on the couch. He sighed as the comfortable cushion conformed to his body.

"And now I'm never leaving." Mike commented closing his eyes. Harvey playfully tapped his head and walked into the kitchen grabbing two short glass tumblers. He strolled into the living room and handed a glass to Mike who gratefully accepted tipping the glass onto his mouth like he was drinking a shot.

"Sorry."

"Just watch and learn rookie." Harvey said taking another sip. Mike watched the slow contracting of Harvey's throat as the alcohol went down his throat. Mike's eyes were glued to the muscles in Harvey's neck as he swallowed. He looked back at Mike with amusement crossing his attractive face. Mike looked away and swallowed another sip of scotch hiding his blush behind the glass.

It didn't take long for a good portion of the bottle to be drunk. Both men giggled at the drunken stumbling of the other. Mike had resigned himself to sitting on the couch all night. Harvey had attempted to stand and walk over to get some pretzels or something but had hit Mike's leg on the way and staggered over on top of him. Mike was met with a lapful of giggly, handsy Harvey. While trying to get up Mike counted; yes, he was coherent enough to count, seven times that Harvey had touched some part of his body when he started to stand up. His leg wedged between his knees. Elbow against his stomach. Fingers on his shoulder. Socked foot against his calf. Chest resting on his waist. Head against his bicep. A hand on his thigh trailing dangerously close to his…

Harvey stood quickly as Mike's breath picked up. Harvey swayed in the air and picked up his tumbler. He took another sip to drain the glass. Harvey shook the glass pulling it up to his eyes. "It's empty." He slurred dejectedly. Mike giggled and took another sip of the alcohol.

"So get more." Mike said shrugging. Harvey snapped his fingers and poured more shakily. Some spilled on his hand and he pulled the fingers to his mouth to clean them off. Mike wondered if Harvey had a talented tong-

"You need more?" Harvey asked tilting a hand at him. Mike shook his head and took another sip. He then remembered another thing he had in his bag. Mike slammed the glass against the table and stood quickly, wobbling in the air when the dizziness set in. He walked unevenly to the bag and pulled out a thin square package. He walked over to Harvey and handed it to him, taking the glass in his hand and drinking from it. Harvey spun the package in his hands and looked at curiously. Mike smacked his arm.

"Open it!" Mike exclaimed. Harvey smirked drunkenly.

"I like presents." He said simply ripping open the paper. It was a cover for a vinyl record. He flipped it and saw the smiling face of Frank Sinatra. _The Way You Look Tonight_ written across the front. Harvey smiled. "I love this song!" He exclaimed standing up and going over to the record player. After a moment of fumbling, Harvey managed to put the record on and the sweet dulcet sounds of Ol' Blue Eyes played through. Harvey rocked in time with the music before sauntering over to Mike and holding out his hand. "Dance with me." Harvey ordered, brown eyes aflame.

Mike cocked his head to the left looking at the hand strangely. "I don't dance." Mike said. Harvey jabbed his hand at Mike's face as if that would convince him.

"You can't put on this kind of music without dancing." Harvey argued. Mike rolled his eyes and scoffed. Harvey pulled him, wrapping his arms lazily around his waist and began to rock side to side. Mike put his head against Harvey's shoulder swaying in time with Harvey's body. It was not intimate. They awkwardly spun around in a wide circle. "Where did you get this?" Harvey's voice ghosted by his ear. Mike felt goosebumps form on his arms and he shivered in delight.

"It was my grandmother's. I found it with her stuff when I was cleaning out her room." Mike said solemnly. It only took a mention of his grandmother to ruin the giddy feeling intoxication brought. "I don't want it and I don't know anyone with a record player but you." Mike explained. He felt Harvey nod and the two fell into silence. Mike and Harvey swayed together while the music played during the instrumental. Harvey gripped his shoulders suddenly and spun Mike around in a quick, dizzying circle. They laughed giddily and resumed their embraced swaying. The crooner's voice began again and another voice joined it. It took Mike a moment through his haze to realize the other voice was Harvey.

_But you're lovely_

_With your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight_

Harvey hummed along, right in Mike's ear. _Just the way you look to…night. _

The record stopped. There was silence in the apartment which Mike couldn't understand. Mike couldn't understand why there was silence because he was being deafened by the pounding sound of his own heartbeat. Couldn't Harvey hear the pounding? The swaying hadn't stopped either. Harvey was still leading him in lazy circles on the floor. He looked up into Harvey's brown eyes, unfocused and glimmering with…what exactly? Affection, trust, _lust_? Harvey's eyes closed slightly as he tipped his head and leaned into Mike. Mike closed his eyes and leaned towards Harvey, his boss; Harvey, his friend; Harvey, his… what was Harvey to Mike right now?

Mike's lips connected with Harvey's and at that moment, Harvey was simply _Harvey_. Their lips were pressed together, molding together, as if two pieces of the puzzle were finally connected. Harvey's hand ghosted up Mike's arm to slip onto his cheek. Mike pressed back against the other man, fitting their bodies together closer trying to create some intimacy. He wanted their bodies to be one; one moving, living body. Mouths opened, tongues dueled in a passionate fight for dominance. Harvey pulled Mike down the hallway and Mike's brain decided to sober up quickly. He pushed Harvey away with two hands on his chest. Mike stumbled back with heaving breaths. Harvey was equally winded and leaned against the wall.

"You're thirteen years older than me." Mike gasped out.

"That's all you have to say?" Harvey asked eyebrows raised.

"It's a big gap." Mike explained looking away from him.

"What's the problem Mike? You didn't seem to have a problem almost shoving your tongue down my throat two minutes ago." Harvey spat angrily, the words slurring slightly.

"We sleep together, everything will change." Mike murmured, looking at a knot in the hardwood floor. Harvey was silently contemplating his next move when Mike straightened and began to walk away backwards.

"I think I should just go now." Mike said, eyes not looking up at Harvey. Harvey made no move to stop him and Mike left. Just like that. Harvey sighed and raked a hand through his hair turning down the hallway into his bedroom. He flopped onto his bed, realizing this is the first time he had ever been turned down in his own house. Harvey heaved another sigh and closed his eyes, determined to go to sleep.

* * *

Work began promptly at 8 in the morning at Pearson-formally-Hardman. Mike jogged in at 8:30 as usual. He stumbled to his desk and laid his head down on the cool metal. He was so hung over. His brain fell like it was going to fall out through his ears. His stomach was twisted in so many knots he felt like his insides were ravaged by a Boy Scout. Images flashed through his head of him and Harvey from the previous night. He groaned loudly. Why oh why did he make out with him last night? Where had those feelings come from? Why did Harvey look at him like that? With his lust filled brown eyes no less.

Someone coughed from above him. Mike's eyes opened and he lifted his head off his desk. Louis was standing in front the grey wall of the cubicle. He looked down at Mike, an unreadable expression on his face. Mike resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"What?" He bit out through the pain as his head pounded. Louis smirked.

"Nice to see you could make it Ross." Louis' voice was especially greasy today.

"This _is_ my cubicle." Mike's voice sounded as pathetic as he looked. Louis rolled his eyes and dropped a stack of folders onto the desk, the bang causing Mike to wince.

"Have these done by…noon. In my office." Louis commanded. Mike's eyes widened.

"I still have work for Har-" Mike began but Louis cut him off with a dismissive wave.

"Don't care. Noon." Louis said walking out, purposely almost running into Harold who was coming in with two cups of coffee. Harold's hand shook but thankfully did not spill the coffee he was bringing Mike.

"Thanks Harold." Mike commented sipping at the coffee. Harold smiled and turned to his own cubicle. Mike placed the cup on the table and began to highlight through the pages of the briefs Louis handed him. Donna chose this moment to come into the bullpen, her heels clicking ominously on the linoleum floors. Mike's eyes twitched with each click. He looked up to see Donna with another stack of folders. Her face was grim and twisted in a frown.

"Harvey wants these by one." She said. Mike sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "He also said to put aside whatever crap Louis has you doing. Status quo." She said. Mike nodded slightly, sadly. "I don't know what you did to him." Donna started. Mike looked at her with curious eyes. "He's not acting like himself. He's acting like…a jilted lover." Mike blushed as the images of Harvey panting; trembling with lust came back from last night. Donna cleared her throat and cocked her head. Mike spluttered and blushed harder and resumed looking at the briefs.

"There's nothing wrong. I just stopped by his condo and gave him some presents and I went back to Brooklyn." Mike explained running his highlighter over some sentences. Donna raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing that statement. Mike said nothing more and began to read. Donna left with a glare that clearly said "I will find out what's going on" and Mike hoped that she would take it easy on him when she did.

The tension was thick in the air for the most part. Harvey and Mike had been dancing around each other for almost a week. It made everyone concerned, even Louis. It was no fun trying to get Mike to do Louis' work first when that's exactly what Mike did. Mike would simply take Louis' files and work on them, putting Harvey's work to the side. Louis looked at the associate strangely as he walked down the hall to the other senior partner's office. The man was at his desk, as usual, hunched over a document he was reading. His features were obscured from his face being turned slightly buy Louis could see his brow was furrowed in concentration, brown eyes narrowed as he read.

"What do you want Louis?" Donna said as he came up to the desk. Louis prepared himself for the battle of the century.

"I need to talk to Harvey." Louis said certainly. Donna looked up at him with a pained face.

"No. On a normal day the answer would still be no, but he's definitely not in a good mood. Seeing you might cause him to finally commit homicide." Donna commented. Louis sighed.

"It's about Mike." Louis tried. Donna's head whipped at him. Louis mentally smiled. Louis-1 Donna…4,569,453. What? Louis was good with numbers.

"What about Mike?" Donna asked curiously. Louis leaned over the partition slightly hoping Harvey wasn't listening. Donna seemed to be a mind reader because she said, "Don't worry, the intercoms not on, he's not saying anything interesting today," at Louis' thoughts.

"What's wrong with Harvey?" Louis asked back.

"You first. What you say may be the key of you going in that office." Donna said conspiratorially. Louis sighed.

"Mike's been doing my work before Harvey's." Louis said. Donna's eyebrows came together as she thought about that.

"That's…not right." Donna finally said. Louis nodded.

"I know. It's no fun winning when there's not a fight." Louis said in agreement. Donna leaned back in the chair and spared a glance at Harvey. He had moved from the desk and over to the records on the opposite side of the office. He was stretching toward the top left side of the cubbies and Donna took a breath in painfully.

"Oh, he's hurting." Donna commented sadly. Louis looked at Harvey, more conspicuously than Donna.

"Why, he's just getting a record, that's not unusual." Louis said. Donna glared at him.

"The ones on the top left corner are for when he's upset. They are comprised of his father's records, Billie Holiday and some of the other sadder music produced on said records. If I just turn this on for a second…don't talk." She ordered. She flipped the switch on the intercom as Harvey sat down again, having turned on the vinyl play only a second before. She heard the sad tunes of a saxophone coming through the speaker, and she turned it off with a grimace.

"It's his father. It's after he divorced the witch. This is bad." Donna said shaking her head.

"Divorce?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss Harvey's family life. Take what you just heard as a slip and a bonus because my brain is too concerned to filter." Donna warned seriously. Louis put up two hands in acceptance. "He's been like this for almost a week. Since his birthday."

"Maybe he's finally realized how old he is." Louis commented, unable to stop the scathing comment from leaving his brain. It was an involuntary reaction now, having been twelve years since the two men first met, it just came out. Donna shot Louis a look. "Sorry." He apologized, "it's involuntary. Just like his comments about the wife I don't have." Louis defended. Donna let the comment go and looked over Louis for a moment.

"You…can go in." Donna decided. Louis looked at her surprised. "You may be able to kick him into high gear. You know what to say to piss him off. Go." Donna explained pointing to the door. Louis looked at her, processing the words. Then he smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Donna." Louis said walking to the door. He knocked out of politeness and pushed the door open. Harvey didn't look up as he walked to the desk.

"Get out Louis. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." Harvey deadpanned from his chair. Louis allowed a smug smile to come on his face as he prepared to perform the kindest act for his rival.

"It's about Mike." Louis said, getting to the point quickly. The reaction he received was priceless and for a moment Louis wished he was Mike; he wanted to keep that reaction forever. Harvey's head shot up so fast that Harvey should feel something in his neck the next time he moved. A strand of gelled hair had slipped from its confines and fell against his furrowed brow. His brown eyes narrowed and his lips tightened.

"What about Mike?" Harvey asked strained. Louis looked off to the side for a moment.

"I was just wondering if there was trouble in paradise. It's just…he's been doing my work exclusively before yours. I don't really care but…it's concerning." Louis hoped his voice sounded disinterested and indifferent. Harvey must've been too distracted to pick up on anything. Louis noted the other senior partner straighten stiffly in the chair.

"Why?" Harvey asked tersely, showing Louis that the words were affecting him and he did not like Mike's attention waning. Louis shrugged disconcerting.

"It's just…It's no fun when he doesn't fight back and that got me thinking what you did to him to make him accept my work without a fight. I don't mind, but I don't want to get a pony that's broken. You know?"

"He's not your pony Louis. He's a man and he's _my _associate." Harvey bit out, trying to hold back his anger. Louis laughed leaning over the desk, fingers flittering across the baseball residing there, knowing it would make the other even more displeased.

"See, I think he's trying to tell you, he needs a new mentor and that I'm clearly the next best thing. I haven't picked my personal associate yet and since I'm senior partner, I have the same privilege as you. If Mike's up for grabs…" Louis trailed off, leaving the threat in the air.

Harvey slammed his hand against the desk and stood. He was fed up with Louis' talk.

"I'm going to tell you this once Louis." Harvey began his voice dangerously low and venomous. "Mike is not up for grabs. Despite what you think is going on, we are still working together and its fine. He's not looking for a new mentor and he certainly would not be going after _you_ if he was. Now get out." Harvey growled.

Louis turned his nose up and quickly sped out of the room closing the door behind him. He winked at Donna and made his way through the bullpen. Harvey glared after the smaller man's back and shook his head in indignation. The words Louis said flew around in his brain sort of like a conscience. Harvey's face twisted with disgust; it was bad enough he was having _feelings_ now Louis was his conscience? He turned to the window in thought and then quickly paced to the door and walked out of his office. He didn't say anything to Donna as he stalked past, furiously walking his way through the hall into the bullpen.

Mike was sitting at his cubicle diligently doing his work when he felt the earbuds being pulled harshly from his ears.

"Ow! What th-" Mike began but the word caught in his throat when he saw Harvey glaring at him.

"Up. Now." He ordered simply walking down the hall, expecting Mike to follow. Mike stood and walked behind Harvey, trailing him as the senior partner made his way to the men's room. Harold was there, washing his hands as the door banged open, startling him. Harvey walked in with Mike immediately behind him. Harold looked at the glaring eyes of the senior partner and quickly fled with a squeak. The door shut behind him and Harvey strode to the door and locked it, trapping the two of them in the lavish room. Mike gulped, the motion making his Adam's apple bob.

"What's wrong Harvey?" Mike asked apprehensively. Harvey glared as his response.

"So…you like doing Louis' work more than mine?" Harvey asked accusatorily. Mike cocked his head.

"What?" Mike asked dumbly.

"Do you like doing Louis' work more than mine?" Harvey asked slowly, drawing out each word as of Mike was a child.

"Where is this coming from?" Mike asked cocking his head curiously.

"Answer the question." Harvey ordered. Mike placed two delicate hands on his hips in protest.

"This isn't a deposition Harvey. You're accosting me in the bathroom to ask me about work. Why not just call me into the office?" Mike asked.

"Donna's listening." Harvey said simply. Mike nodded in understanding but still a little perturbed about being trapped in the bathroom with a man he drunkenly made out with a week ago. A man who had been giving him the cold shoulder for the same week and a man he had been trying to placate by staying out of his hair.

"I do Louis' work before yours because it's easier and I can do your work better if I don't have him breathing down my neck." Mike explained.

"That's all. You're not trying to…" Harvey trailed off. Mike narrowed his eyebrows and looked at Harvey suspiciously.

"Not trying to what?" Mike asked strangely.

"Replace me." Harvey finished.

"What?" Mike asked upset. Harvey looked away.

"You heard me. Louis' accused you of trying to replace me as your mentor." Harvey elucidated calmly despite his racing heart.

"And you believed him?" Mike asked incredulously.

"Of course not! I just wanted to know why you've been avoiding me." Harvey asked.

Mike blanched for a second. "I think the better question to ask is why you've been acting like an asshole to me for the week and giving me the cold shoulder. That's what causes avoidance, when people are being mean to you." Mike said crossing his arms.

"You wanted space from me. That's why you pushed me away isn't it?" Harvey accused. Mike scoffed indignantly and turned wide blue eyes to his boss.

"I pushed you away because we were drunk and you were kissing me. You didn't mean it." Mike explained his arm waving in the air as emphasis.

"How do you even know that?" Harvey said angrily.

"Because you just like to play with me. I was there for your birthday and to give your presents. I did think that we would get drunk but I didn't think that you would deliberately play with my feelings for you as if it were a game and-" Mike was sharply cut off by Harvey's hand on his arm.

"You have feelings for me?" Harvey asked quietly looking at the other man. The blonde swallowed again nervously, realizing what he just admitted.

"I…I've gotta go…" Mike stumbled back, yanking his arm from Harvey's grip and fumbling with the lock for a moment. Mike yanked it open and quickly flew down the hall to his cubicle.

Harvey stared at the spot long after the door had closed. Mike had said that everything would change if they went the extra step and slept with each other. Harvey had mulled it over the morning after that incident; he figured Mike had just meant their work relationship. Harvey now had it on good faith that Mike really meant his own feelings would change and Mike wouldn't be able to handle himself anymore. Mike was in love with Harvey. He thought that Harvey was just playing with him. Was he?

Harvey quickly dabbed water on his face and pulled that stubborn strand back into the gelled style, securing it with water. He then blotted a paper towel across his forehead and walked into the hall as if nothing had happened.

* * *

The two men avoided each other for the rest of the day, leaving Donna and Louis to wonder what went wrong. Harvey left the office at 8 and proceeded to go home and crank his stereo up to try and soothe his buzzing brain.

He sat on the couch morosely, his jacket having been shed off some time ago, vest still on and tie slightly loosened. His hair had already become unraveled from the tight style and fell over his eyes. He leaned on the cushions and simply thought. No alcohol muddling his brain, no pot to take over his actions, just Harvey and his thoughts.

Mike had admitted to liking him. How long? Harvey could stroke his ego and say that it was kind of like love at first sight but he knew that wasn't it. Harvey read Mike for those first few months; Mike respected Harvey, but Harvey thought that Mike certainly didn't feel anything for him other than that. Mike's words during those cases flew around in his mind, most especially the words after the mock trial. The hurtful words that Mike said about not wanting to be Harvey's type of lawyer had stung for a while. But they got past it and moved on, like they always did. It was not in their natures to share their feelings about things. They accepted what happened and moved on. They both had so much hurt in their hearts that they've learned to deal and let go.

Harvey kept thinking about their complex relationship and if he had to guess a time when he thought Mike could fall in love with him, it would have to have been sometime during the Clifford Daniels case. The case Harvey took to prove the innocence of a man that he had put in jail more than a decade ago. Harvey had noticed he was more passionate, more…

More what? Harvey wondered. He thought back to when he goaded Cliff to punch him the cheek in order to buy them those 48 hours; when he, Mike and that douche Trevor went and got the evidence necessary to win. Harvey wanted to make things right, that was all. But being so desperate, that was unlike Harvey. He was not calm, he was frantic. He meticulously plotted each step in every case he took. Cliff taking a swing at him was all a part of the plan. But the next plan that followed, the one where he was going to knock Wolfe around a bit, that was unlike Harvey and he knew it. Mike knew it and that's why they had to use that dumbass Trevor as the brute squad. That case resulted in a chink in his armor, a vulnerability.

Was it the vulnerability that attracted Mike? Was seeing Harvey more human something that dragged Mike to learn more about him? Harvey had noticed this past year that he and Mike had become closer, more open with each other. Harvey had defended him against Jessica after all. He was willing to risk it all, even though Jessica had given him an out. Harvey sighed. Why the hell was he willing to lose everything for that skinny little pothead? That college dropout that used his brains to cheat his grandmother into a nice facility. That brilliant moron that uses his smarts and big blue eyes to sway people into his thinking. That little puppy that wiggled his way into Harvey's heart and…

Harvey stopped. What the hell? Wormed his way into his heart? He wormed his way in and did what? Made Harvey lose sleep over the mistakes he made? Caused Harvey to drink an extra cup of coffee every day just to keep up with the sugar and Red Bull induced babble-fest? Made Harvey think every day of just how different his life had been without the kid in it? Made Harvey rethink his entire way of life because Mike looked at him hopefully?

Harvey massaged his chest for a moment. Why did his heart feel tight? It throbbed when he thought of Mike's crystalline blue eyes. Those twinkling eyes seemed to be bluer when he laughed or joked around with Harvey and became duller when Harvey looked at him in disappointment or anger. Mike's eyes were the windows to his mind; they helped Harvey know what was going on when he needed to be. He hated seeing them impaired by anything. When he was high or drunk, those eyes wouldn't be as clear, wouldn't be as wonderful as they were sober. Those eyes haunted Harvey's thoughts and were the focal point for Harvey to look at. It was the first thing that attracted him to Mike when he came into that hotel room with his briefcase of pot and his big brain. Those beautiful blue eyes…

Harvey gasped as he felt a pang in his heart. It was like lightning hit his head and turned on that little light bulb. He was having an epiphany it seemed. Maybe the reason he felt this way about Mike, is that maybe…just maybe…he sort of…kind of…liked him too…

Harvey looked over at the clock; it was 12:30 in the morning. Four and a half hours of mulling about this predicament. Four and half hours it took him to realize just how much Mike Ross means to him. Harvey practically jumped up off of his sofa and ran to the elevator. He had something to do.

Mike was awoken from his slumber on the couch by a loud pounding coming from his door. He groaned and flipped off the couch. He stood and wandered over to the door briefly looking in the dusty peephole. It was a fruitless endeavor since he couldn't see who was at the door and had to open it anyway. He pulled back when he saw Harvey standing there and had a flashback of the last time this scene played out.

"I'm not stoned, you just woke me up." Mike explained. Harvey nodded.

"It is 1:15 in the morning, I figured as much." Harvey retorted. Mike scoffed and allowed Harvey into his apartment briefly looking at the man's attire. He was still in the suit that Mike had left him in. The jacket was missing though, leaving a crisp white shirt and a grey vest, along with the blue tie perfectly straight. However, his hair was a mess, as if he was running his hand through it. Mike curiously took in the sight as Harvey took that moment to notice the doll on the night stand.

"You know, you just ruined the collector's value. If you left it in the box, it would be worth more." Harvey joked running a finger through the artificial blonde strands, forever standing up. Mike closed the door to give himself something to do other than think of Harvey running his fingers through Mike's hair.

"Well, that's something I know how to do…ruin things." Mike said softly. Harvey looked over to the other man. He was standing with his back to Harvey, choosing to look at the chipping blue-green paint of the door. He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a blue t-shirt. His blonde hair was messily sticking up on his head and his feet were bare as he stood at the door. Harvey came behind him and turned him around. Those crazy blue eyes were looking at the floor and he was stiff under Harvey's hands. Harvey pulled a hand off of Mike's elbow and tilted the soft chin up, forcing Mike to gaze at him. Mike lifted his eyes to look into Harvey's seeing the raw emotion filling them. Mike's mouth opened slightly and his breath quickened as Harvey leaned in. They remained pressed together for a moment in their chaste kiss. Mike slumped and pulled himself away from Harvey, circling around the other in order to move away from the door. He sat on the couch and covered his eyes with his hands, pressing them against the lids. Mike then sighed and slowly slid the hands down his face.

"This is a new low, even for you." Mike said bitterly. Harvey cocked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He bit you. Mike turned those haunted blue eyes to him, glaring.

"I tell you how I feel and then you decide to keep on screwing with me." Mike spat angrily not moving from his seat on the couch. Harvey stood wide eyed looking at the blonde man.

"Are you serious right now?" Harvey asked. "I'm over here at 1:30 in the morning, stone-cold sober mind you. I kiss you and you think I'm just messing with your head. Sometimes you make me rethink my evaluation on your intelligence." Harvey yelled at him.

"Well, the other option isn't likely!" Mike retorted standing.

"What's the other option?" Harvey asked, striding over to the blonde angrily, seeming to loom over Mike even thought there was a scant two inches difference in their heights; Harvey still had his shoes on.

"That you like me back!" Mike yelled in his face. They stood nose to nose for what seemed like forever until Harvey suddenly began to chuckle. The sound was low at first but then began to grow into a loud laughter that caused Mike to flush in anger. "Of course this is all a joke to you. God!" He threw his hands up in the air and turned away toward his bed. "You can see yourself ou-ahh!" He gasped out in surprise as he felt arms wrap around his waist. Harvey leaned onto a slim shoulder, resting his chin in the hollow space between the neck and shoulder. Mike felt the warm air released from Harvey's nose flutter against the sensitive skin of his neck and he shuddered.

"You drive me insane." Harvey whispered, breath ghosting on Mike's neck.

"Back at you." Mike said solemnly. Harvey chuckled, the vibrations coursing through both of their bodies.

"You think you can read me rookie? You can't. I'm not an easy read." Harvey explained. Mike rolled his eyes but said nothing. "I'm not messing with you." He said seriously. "I think I just had an apostrophe." Harvey joked. Mike sighed in playful irritation.

"I think you mean an epiphany." Mike drawled.

"Lightning has just struck my brain." Harvey continued his fingers trailing up Mike's side lightly. Mike shuddered at the touch.

"Well, that must hurt." Mike deadpanned.

"But I'm being serious." Harvey turned Mike around so he could look into those blue eyes he loved to look into. "It took me a while but I realized that…I care for you. A lot."

"That's the closest I'm getting to a confession isn't it?" Mike said. Harvey laughed.

"Probably. For right now." Harvey admitted. Mike nodded thoughtfull..

"How long?" Mike asked.

"I want to ask you the same thing."

"You go. I asked you, first." Mike said pointing his chin in an emphasizing gesture. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"No. You." Harvey said inflecting his chin.

"_No_. You."

"No. _You_."

"_No_. _You_."

"This is ridiculous." Harvey threw up his hands dramatically.

"Then answer the question." Mike pressed. Harvey sighed.

"I would say…since you first came into the hotel room." Harvey admitted.

"Love at first sight, really?" Mike asked incredulously. Harvey rolled his eyes again.

"Shut up." He blushed. Mike laughed.

"Well, it took a while for me. I would say…after you defended me with Jessica."

"That…sounds about right." Harvey nodded. Mike smiled smugly.

"So you've been in love with me all this time? How could you keep your hands to yourself?" Mike asked snidely. Harvey whacked him on the arm.

"Don't be cheeky. I only just figured it out." Harvey growled playfully. Mike smiled wrapping his arms around Harvey. Harvey stiffened at the suddenness of Mike's action before embracing him. Harvey began to rock the two of them back and forth slightly in an impromptu dance. He felt Mike grin against his shoulder. Harvey dipped his head and pressed his lips against Mike's soft hair. He rested his mouth against the soft tendrils of hair and continued to dance with Mike. There was no music, just the beating of their hearts in a rhythmic pattern. Mike pulled away slightly causing Harvey to move his head away. Mike looked up at Harvey.

"So what does this mean?" Mike asked. Harvey shrugged.

"Whatever you want it to. I'm not used to monogamy, so I'll need time to adjust." Harvey admitted sullenly.

"Yeah, you're pretty old, so what's the timeframe 2, 3 years…" Mike joked. Harvey inched the soft flesh by Mike's hip causing Mike to jolt at the pressure. "Ow." Mike complained.

"Watch it Rookie. Or I may do that in a more sensitive spot." Harvey warned. Mike chuckled and leaned his head in line with Harvey's ear.

"Is that a promise?" Mike whispered pulling away completely, sauntering over to the bed in the other corner of the room. Harvey watched as Mike walked away.

"It's a guarantee." Harvey said following after him. Harvey kneeled down on the bed as Mike leaned back. Harvey smirked as he looked into the blue eyes that captured him, heart and soul.

Who would've guessed that Harvey Specter would follow the cliché: Love At First Sight?

* * *

I also am under the impression that love at first sight is bull except in fandom. If you enjoyed reading, just drop me a line and give your input. I enjoy reading. I have a few ideas that are mulling around in my brain and I hope to write them if people really enjoy my writing.

KatrinaKaiba


End file.
